


Постигая смысл

by Kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry and Len friendship, Barry and Lisa friendship, M/M, Mentions of Canon, Past Child Abuse, insecure len, soulmate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka
Summary: - Этот маленький уродец никогда не полюбит тебя. Никто никогда не полюбит тебя!Голос отца снова оглушил. Лен вздрогнул всем телом, выныривая из мгновенно засосавшего его кошмара, и привычно потянулся потереть узор из шрамов на левой стороне груди, но почему-то просто прижал пальцы к горячей спросонья коже. Контуры уродливых рубцов он знал наизусть.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uncovering the Meaning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100559) by [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel). 



_— Стой, засранец! — рявкнул Льюис, сжимая кухонный нож в побелевших пальцах._

_— Пожалуйста, только не имя! Не надо, пожалуйста! — Лен захлебывался слезами и пытался отползти, но за спиной была лишь стена._

_— Ты никчемное дерьмо, — зарычал Льюис, хватая сына за ворот разорванной футболки._

_— Только не имя! — закричал Лен, пытаясь размахивать кулаками, попадая то в грудь, то в бок отцу, наваливающемуся сверху как огромное угрожающе страшное чудовище._

_— Этот маленький уродец все равно никогда не полюбит тебя. Никто никогда не полюбит тебя!_

 

С резким вскриком Леонард Снарт вырвался из пут сна и сверзился с кровати на жесткий деревянный пол, пребольно ударившись спиной. Дыхание сбилось, вырываясь из груди хриплым шумом. Лен судорожно глотнул воздуха и почувствовал неприятную волну дрожи, поднимающейся по спине к затылку. Подтянув колени к груди, он старался дышать размереннее, но ни черта не выходило.

Справившись с собой, Леонард все же смог сделать глубокий вдох, задержал дыхание на пять секунд, а затем медленно выпустил воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Повторив упражнение несколько раз, Лен почувствовал, что заполошно бьющийся пульс начинает успокаиваться. Прошло целых сто семнадцать секунд, прежде чем дыхание приобрело нормальный темп, а Лена перестало трясти. Он осторожно поднялся с пола, потирая быстро расцветающий в районе копчика синяк, и вышел из спальни, направляясь в гостиную.

Забравшись в кресло с высокой спинкой, стоящее слева от эркера*, Лен попытался расслабиться, хотя и понимал, что это будет нелегко. Откинув голову на удобную мягкую спинку, он уставился сквозь окно на беззвездное ночное небо, похожее по цвету на темно-фиолетовые чернила.

_— Этот маленький уродец никогда не полюбит тебя. Никто никогда не полюбит тебя!_

Голос отца снова оглушил. Лен вздрогнул всем телом, выныривая из мгновенно засосавшего его кошмара, и привычно потянулся потереть узор из шрамов на левой стороне груди, но почему-то просто прижал пальцы к горячей спросонья коже. Контуры уродливых рубцов он знал наизусть.

Прочерчивая линии указательным пальцем, Лен снова начал делать дыхательные упражнения, только паузы теперь длились не пять секунд, а десять. В конечном счете он опустил руку на подлокотник, но продолжал контролировать ритм дыхания, позволяя своим мыслям неспешно клубиться в голове.

 

_— Так это все, что у меня осталось? — щеки Лена были мокрыми, но он не спешил вытирать дорожки слез, украдкой смотря в зеркало на свое лицо. Не обращая внимания на мелко трясущиеся руки, он поднес ладонь к ярко-красному кровоточащему шраму, глубокому, с россыпью царапин вокруг._

_— Боже, милый, мне так жаль, — пролепетала Кристалл, стоящая за его спиной. — Если бы я вернулась домой раньше…_

_Она утешающе приобняла Лена за голые плечи, проигнорировав то, что его спина тут же окаменела. Мачеха прекрасно знала, что дело совсем не в ней. Просто Лен не мог нормально реагировать на чужие прикосновения после того, что Льюис сделал с ним._

_— Мне не нужно было задерживаться в этом проклятом магазине._

_— Это не твоя вина, Кристалл, — проговорил Леонард, чуть поводя плечом, стараясь не слишком явно уворачиваться от ласковых касаний мачехи. — Ты бы ничего не сделала, — добавил он, отводя покрасневшие глаза от зеркала._

_Он грустно усмехнулся в пустоту, прежде чем его взгляд снова опустился на левую сторону груди, на то, что осталось от имени его соулмейта. Несколько букв — Б, А, Ю, Л и ЕН в конце. Кожа вокруг была воспаленной, а из порезов сочилась кровь, но Лен не мог заставить себя стереть красные потеки, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на то, что еще недавно было самым важным словом в его жизни._

_— Если бы я вернулась вовремя, ничего бы не произошло… И у тебя все еще было бы имя, — тихо сказала Кристалл. Леонард поднял голову и встретился со взглядом мачехи в заляпанном зеркале._

_— Теперь это не имеет значения, — произнес он. Это прозвучало гораздо более уверенно, чем было на самом деле, — Что случилось, то случилось. Льюиса здесь больше нет. Сейчас нет._

_— По крайней мере, до окончания разбирательств точно. — Кристалл нахмурилась и покачала головой, слабо улыбаясь Лену. — Я не в восторге от того, как именно это произошло, но я рада, что этот монстр сейчас далеко от нас. Но это должно было случиться… при других обстоятельствах._

_Леонард пожал плечами и оглянулся на Лизу, которая мирно спала на кровати. Она выглядела такой безмятежной и счастливой, накрытая синей футболкой Лена и прижимающая к себе своего любимого плюшевого кролика Снежинку. Лен позволил себе искренне улыбнуться, наверное, впервые за последние несколько часов, и подошел к кровати поправить футболку, сползшую с худенького плеча сестры._

_Кристалл не хотела, чтобы они оставались в этом доме, особенно потому что пол в гостиной был все еще заляпан кровью Лена. Поэтому она позвонила знакомому, который владел небольшим отелем, и заказала двухместный номер. Им еще предстояло понять, что делать дальше, но теперь все зависело от исхода судебного разбирательства Льюиса._

_— Лен… — несмело начала Кристалл, дождавшись, пока он повернется и возьмет со стула чистую серую футболку. — Ты успел увидеть имя?_

_Леонард спешно натянул футболку на голову, будто хотел скрыться от вопроса, и какое-то время делал вид, что не может справиться с одеждой, но потом раздраженно дернул ее вниз. Он открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, прежде чем покачал головой и перевел взгляд на грязный ковер под ногами._

_— Я… — начал он тихо… — Я даже не видел, что там что-то появилось… до Льюиса. — Лен жестом указал себе на грудь, прикрытую тонкой футболкой, сквозь ткань которой снова начала проступать кровь._

 

Лен потряс головой и сонно посмотрел в окно. Пока он дремал в кресле, на улице начало светлеть, солнце позолотило крыши, и теперь лучи поблескивали на стеклах окон. Леонард позволил себе несколько минут насладиться тишиной своего дома, а потом встал и потянулся, разминая мышцы — ушибленная спина саднила, синяк уже прилично расползся и наверняка раскрасил кожу во все цвета радуги.

Лен совершенно не чувствовал голода, но съесть что-то было просто необходимо. Если он свалится в обморок снова, то получит от Мика и Лизы как следует. Так что он нехотя двинулся в сторону кухни, собираясь сварить кофе и сделать какой-нибудь тост.

После кошмаров Лену вообще не хотелось заниматься дурацкими рутинными домашними делами вроде завтрака или утренних упражнений. Но даже в таком состоянии нужно было поддерживать видимость контроля над собой и ситуацией в целом, даже если он ускользал из рук как юркая змея. А грядущая встреча с сестрой ни капли не помогала сосредоточиться — проницательная Лиза сразу догадается, в чем причина изрядно помятого внешнего вида ее старшего брата.

Лен снова тряхнул тяжелой головой, когда понял, что мысли опять сменили направление и потекли в сторону недавно пережитого кошмара. Он почти заставил себя сконцентрироваться на таймере тостера, считая секунды до сигнала. Мигающие цифры гипнотизировали, погружая Лена в состояние, близкое к какому-то трансу.

Тут запищала кофеварка, пугая Лена громким звуком. Он выругался себе под нос, снимая с крючка чашку, которую ему подарила Лиза на окончание школы. Чашка была ярко-желтая, с голубым смайликом на боку. Лизе было всего пять, когда она вручила Лену этот презент.

Лен сжал пузатые бока чашки и почувствовал, как губы сами по себе растягиваются в улыбку. Он осторожно взял горячую кофеварку, налил кофе и положил в чашку две ложки сахара с горкой, аккуратно размешал, а потом бросил ложку в раковину, отпивая немного обжигающе горячего напитка. Пальцы подвели — чашка в руках дрогнула, несколько капель кофе выплеснулись на каменную столешницу. Лен хмуро посмотрел на следы, но отставил чашку подальше, проклиная чертовую мышечную память, с которой никак не получалось справиться. Ладно, кофе подождет.

Он вернулся в спальню, оставив чашку остывать возле открытого окна, и бросил взгляд на часы, прикидывая, сколько времени есть для того, чтобы принять душ. Оказалось, что времени осталось больше, чем он планировал.

Преодолев расстояние в одиннадцать шагов, Лен выключил будильник прежде, чем он разорвал бы тишину дома громким неприятным звоном, а потом открыл шкаф, и на мгновение задумался, выискивая глазами свои любимые мягкие серые домашние штаны, которые всегда надевал после душа. Обнаружив искомое, он снова вернулся на кухню, чтобы сделать глоток кофе, который слегка поостыл, потому что в помещении было свежо.

Поставив кружку обратно на стол, Лен перебросил штаны через плечо и ушел в ванную, где включил душ, проверяя температуру. Вода нагревалась медленно, поэтому пришлось подождать, но как только брызги стали приятно покалывать тело, Лен забрался в кабину и закрыл за собой стеклянную дверь, подставляя лицо и грудь потокам воды. Капли застучали по шраму, и Леонард на автомате потер его тыльной стороной ладони.

Водные процедуры получились долгими, Лен вылез только тогда, когда вода стала практически ледяной, быстро вытерся полотенцем и снова вернулся на кухню за остывшим кофе и осушил кружку залпом. Осадок на дне горчил, но Лен, привыкший все доводить до конца, терпеливо снес неприятный привкус на языке. Привычно ополоснув пустую кружку в раковине, он повесил ее на крючок и облокотился о барную стойку, выглядывая из окна, рассматривая раскидистые ветки деревьев, покрытые густой изумрудной листвой. Прикусив нижнюю губу, Лен задумчиво наклонил голову к плечу, а в воображении начало формироваться изображение, сначала черно-белое, схематичное, постепенно приобретающее краски, становившиеся более яркими. Как только картина стала цельной, Лен кивнул собственным мыслям и вышел из кухни в просторную гостиную.

Там он собрал мольберт, подготовил предварительно загрунтованный холст нужного размера, а потом начал методично собирать все материалы, которые сегодня могли быть полезны.

Лен прикинул, что у него есть два часа, прежде чем он попадет в острые когти собственной сестры. Рассеянно потирая шею, которая почему-то неприятно ныла, наверное, подушка была неудобной, Лен выбрал нужную кисть, пальцем проверив чистоту ворса, и аккуратно макнул ее в кадмий, стряхнув излишки краски. Повернувшись в сторону чистого холста, он провел тонкую красную линию и тяжело вздохнул.

***

 

На улице было довольно прохладно, но Лен не мог не остановиться посреди тротуара, мешая прохожим. Небо сегодня было невероятно солнечным и почти кристально чистым, что, в общем-то, давно стало привычным для этого времени года. Он достал камеру из чехла и сделал пару снимков, щурясь от яркого света. На самом деле, Лен ненавидел смену сезонов, особенно когда снежная зима превращалась в мокрую весну, потому что погода становилась дурацкой, сто раз за день меняясь, будто не могла решить, какое же все-таки сейчас время года. Лен усмехнулся и отпил свой охлажденный кофе, который купил по дороге. Зимой фраппе на вынос был ненужным баловством, но Снарт иногда потакал своим капризам.

Он окинул взглядом грязно-серую облысевшую лужайку возле Университета Централ Сити, заполненной шумной толпой студентов, и прикинул расстояние, на глаз метко определяя примерно тридцать три фута. Далековато.

Но Лен все равно не мог стоять на одном месте, поэтому сделал несколько почти уверенных шагов, но остановился, когда увидел, что Лиза не одна. Она разговаривала с каким-то незнакомым парнем. Ну, как незнакомым… Лен лишь по изгибу его спины смог определить, что незнакомец его тип. Высокий, стройный, словно занимается бегом или плаванием. Длинные ноги, которые казались бесконечными, а задница выглядела совершенно божественной, прямо как с картинки журнала для взрослых.

Лен мысленно дал себе крепкую затрещину, вернувшую его самооценку туда, где ей положено находиться, заставил тело принять нормальное положение и двинулся в сторону Лизы, огибая людей так, чтобы они его не задевали.

Но налет злости на самого себя моментально слетел с Лена, когда он подошел ближе и увидел, как легко и заразительно смеется Лиза. Привыкнув никогда не позволять себе расслабляться и терять концентрацию, Лен ничего не мог поделать с тем, что в груди начинало неконтролируемо теплеть всякий раз, когда он замечал, какой счастливой бывает его младшая сестра.

Лиза обернулась, продолжая смеяться. Лен понял, что его заметили, и приветственно поднял руку, а Лиза с энтузиазмом замахала в ответ. Снарт замедлил шаги, чтобы разглядеть лицо ее спутника, и нервно закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, окончательно убеждаясь в том, что парень точно был в его вкусе.

Лен едва сдержал мученический стон — можно было поставить сто долларов на то, что Лиза решила свести своего «несчастного одинокого старшего брата» с человеком, который не имел никакого отношения к их семье и немногочисленным друзьям. Незнакомцы в близком окружении Лена были редкостью. Да что там, их вообще не было, ни единого за последние несколько лет.

— Ленни! — радостно воскликнула Лиза, за пару шагов преодолевая расстояние между ними. — Я не знала, что ты приедешь сегодня! — она широко улыбнулась и обняла его. Лен напрягся, но постарался сдержать дрожь. «Это всего лишь Лиза», — напомнил он себе.

— Я думала, что ты останешься в Нэшнл Сити еще на несколько дней. — Ее рука свободно скользнула по спине Лена.

Снарт усмехнулся, копируя жест сестры и приобнимая ее за талию.

— Закончил с делами раньше, чем планировал. — Он чуть отстранился, но Лиза схватилась за его руку, не желая отпускать. Ее лицо было таким восторженным, словно ей снова стало пять. — Думал, что получится тебя удивить, а потом похитить, чтобы накормить обедом, но…

— Ленни. — Лиза зыркнула на его, прежде чем повернулась к молодому человеку, стоящему рядом. — Прошу прощения. Лен, это мой друг, Барри Аллен. Барри, это мой старший брат Леонард.

Лен почувствовал, как Лиза легонько сжала его руку, будто поощряя к действиям.

— Рад познакомиться. — Глаза Барри блеснули, а губы растянулись в доброжелательной улыбке. Он протянул руку, хватаясь за пальцы Лена, и так энергично затряс его ладонь, что Снарт не удержал кофе и уронил его на траву.

Барри испугано прижал ладонь ко рту, что выглядело ужасно комично.

— Простите, — тихо пробормотал он, безотчетно хватаясь за волосы на затылке. Лицо Барри было алым, краснота распространилась по шее вниз и исчезла под воротником толстовки. — Мне так жаль, я такой неуклюжий…

Лен скривился, отряхивая руки от капель пролившегося кофе. Раздосадованная Лиза, разом переставшая улыбаться, ущипнула брата за плечо, но Лен не удостоил ее вниманием, переводя взгляд на смущенного Барри.

— Все в порядке, Скарлетт.

Барри поднял голову и криво улыбнулся, явно догадавшись, откуда росли ноги у наспех придуманного прозвища. Но через мгновение его лицо разгладилось, и улыбка стала более доброжелательной. Лен заглянул ему в глаза и ощутил, как в груди приятно потяжелело. Давно забытое чувство симпатии всколыхнулось в нем и тут же затихло.

— Дерьмо случается, — философски заметил он.

— Не веди себя, как придурок, Ленни, — игриво поддела брата Лиза, переключая внимание на свою персону и при этом ехидно улыбаясь.

— Ты ненормальная, — прыснул Лен, подкалывая сестру скорее по привычке и отзеркаливая ее ухмылку.

— Не обращай на него внимания, Барри. — Лиза демонстративно закатила глаза и повернулась к Лену спиной, смотря на Барри совсем иначе. — Он так и не научился взаимодействовать с социумом, — поддразнила она, а затем предложила, — слушай, давай заберем еду с собой и перекусим у меня дома!

Барри неловко улыбнулся, но кивнул соглашаясь. Хоть Лен и не планировал сегодня идти в гости, но почему-то позволил сестре потащить себя за собой, лишь проворчал что-то возмущенное и протестующее, но только для вида. Направляясь к машине Лена, их компания всю дорогу спорила между собой, что еще нужно докупить из еды, пока они добираются до дома Лизы.

 

_— Ну… чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Лен, протягивая Барри содовую и садясь на диван рядом. Лиза отказалась обедать с ними и ушла в спальню, готовиться к вечеринке, так что у Лена было полно времени, чтобы познакомиться с другом сестры. Своего рода карт-бланш._

_— Я судмедэксперт в полиции, — с улыбкой ответил Барри, кивком благодаря Лена за напиток. — Это довольно скучная работа, — пошутил он, открывая банку. Сделав глоток, Барри вдруг покраснел, заметив взгляд Лена. — А что насчет тебя? — спросил он после короткой заминки._

_— Я реставрирую картины и периодически продаю свои, — спокойно ответил Лен, несмотря на то, что он был застигнут врасплох ответом Барри. Парень выглядел слишком молодо для судмедэксперта. Леонард перевел глаза на картину, висящую рядом с плазмой Лизы, и кивнул._

_Барри проследил за его взглядом и оглянулся. Его рот приоткрылся от удивления, когда он увидел молодую фигуристку, которая исполняла какой-то сложный пируэт. Это была несложная работа, но простота исполнения точно передала эмоции на лице девушки и плавность ее движений._

_— Это ты написал? — удивленно спросил Барри, глядя на Лена глазами, полными неподдельного восхищения._

_— Подарил Лизе на шестнадцатый день рождения, — кивнул Леонард. — До того как она повредила колено и перестала заниматься. Хотел запечатлеть ее последнее выступление, я хорошо помню тот день._

_— Это Лиза? — Барри окончательно растерялся, не скрывая восторга, граничащего с настоящим шоком. — Он не говорила, что была фигуристкой, когда рассказывала о своем детстве…_

_Лен печально улыбнулся._

_— Для Лизы это болезненная тема. Иногда случаются дни, когда она рассказывает о фигурном катании и своей былой славе, а иногда делает вид, что всего этого не было. — Лен еще раз взглянул на картину. — Она прошла квалификацию на Олимпиаду, а потом неудачно приземлилась, и все, конец мечтам, — продолжил он, понизив голос и коротко кашлянув, чтобы прочистить горло и сделать необходимую паузу. — Именно сестра подтолкнула меня заняться живописью. Убедила, что нужно следовать своим мечтам, не страшась никаких преград._

_— Я думаю, она поняла, что ты удивительный, — пробормотал Барри, после чего очаровательно покраснел. — Ты очень талантлив, Лен, это просто… Вау. Вау. — Барри снова заулыбался от уха до уха._

_Леонард ответил ему смешком и отпил пива._

_— Спасибо, Скарлетт, — протянул он, глядя на дверь, за которой скрылась Лиза. Они оставили ей еды и теперь ждали, пока девушка вернется._

_— Мне нравится творить, а еще это позволяет грамотно распределять свое время, — как бы подытоживая разговор о живописи, произнес Лен. Барри кивнул, прихлебывая содовую._

_Они оба замолчали. Через какое-то время Снарт покосился на Барри, который выглядел слегка взволнованным, видимо, из-за возникшей паузы._

_— Если ты работаешь в полиции, как ты попал в Университет? — задавая вопрос, Лен постарался сохранить как можно более нейтральный тон. Он не хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали как обвинение, но ему нужен был ответ для собственного душевного спокойствия._

 

***

 

— Кто ты, блять, такой?

Лен уставился в сторону говорившего и вежливо улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро превратилась в ехидную усмешку.

— Это Скарлетт, Мик. Он хороший.

Стоящий в дверях Мик коротко хохотнул, но все же понимающе кивнул.

— Этот тот тощий, о котором последние дни твердила Лиза? — спросил он, отходя в сторону и пропуская Барри в дом. — Ему же лет двенадцать.

— Хватит вести себя как говнюки, — обиженно буркнул Барри. — Мне двадцать шесть, черт побери!

Он раздраженно захлопнул дверь, которая с грохотом врезалась в косяк, и возмущенно зыркнул на осклабившегося Лена.

— Конечно, детка, — усмехнулся Мик, усаживаясь обратно на диван. Он уже целый час испытывал терпение Лена, бессмысленно продавливая сиденье пятой точкой. — Говори больше.

Барри что-то проворчал себе под нос, а потом окинул взглядом комнату, вспоминая, зачем пришел.

— Лиза просила забрать подарок для Циско.

Лен кивнул, указывая на книжный шкаф, стоящий возле эркера.

— Нижняя полка. — Он кистью ткнул в нужное место. — Рядом со стеклянным черепом.

Барри улыбнулся в знак благодарности, подошел к шкафу и присел на корточки, вытаскивая небольшой черный пакет, стараясь не задеть пугающе реалистичный череп, стоящий на полке.

— Спасибо, Лен, я пойду. Занимайтесь дальше своими делами. — Он сделал шаг по направлению к входной двери, немного нервно комкая в руках ручку пакета.

— Не убегай так быстро, детка, — остановил его Мик. Ему явно нравилось подначивать Барри. — Останься. Я хочу получше узнать нового дружка Лизы и Лена. — Мик метнул быстрый взгляд в сторону Снарта, когда заметил, что Барри смутился. Лен закатил глаза и направился на кухню.

— Не будь задницей, — сердито отозвался он. — Мик уже уходит. А ты можешь остаться, если хочешь, — добавил Лен, обращаясь к Барри.

— Ладно… — буркнул Мик, ловя ключи от машины, которые ему кинул Лен. — Увидимся на вечеринке, Снарт.

Обернувшись напоследок, Мик наградил Барри постным взглядом — ему явно хотелось сказать что-нибудь колкое, но Лен выразительно поднял брови, так что Рори пришлось заткнуться, но он не сдержался и скорчил рожу.

— Мик, — свирепо выплюнул Лен, сжимая кулаки. Он надеялся, что Барри не заметит их переглядок. Но Аллен был слишком внимательным, чтобы упустить из виду безмолвную перепалку.

В груди Лена всколыхнулось какое-то незнакомое неприятное чувство волнения из-за того, как щеки Барри покрылись неровными красными пятнами. Чувство усилилось, когда Лен перехватил испуганный взгляд парня, уставившегося на громилу Рори, который ничего, кроме ужаса, своим внешним видом не внушал.

— Я буду вести себя хорошо, Лен, — едко усмехнулся Мик, с грохотом захлопывая дверь.

Наконец-то они остались одни.

Лен чуть не прикусил себе язык, пытаясь держать эмоции в узде. Он подошел к входной двери и решительно задвинул засов, отрезая Рори все пути к возвращению и добавлению масла в огонь, который разгорелся после его слов.

— Мик любит ворошить всякое дерьмо, — нервно произнес Лен, когда стало ясно, что Барри говорить не собирается. Парень неловко кивнул, не поднимая глаз, после чего они оба притихли.

Лен попятился обратно к мольберту, где он часом ранее очищал кисти, пока Мик бомбардировал его вопросами. Нужно было занять чем-то руки, чтобы не сойти с ума.

— Тебе что-то нужно, Скарлетт? — спросил Снарт, опираясь на мягкую спинку кресла, стоящего рядом с мольбертом.

Барри явно не собирался отвечать на вопрос.

— Как ты? — вместо этого спросил он, неловко передвигаясь по комнате и приближаясь к Леонарду. — Лиза говорила, что на прошлой неделе ты продал много картин.

Лен прекрасно понял, что парень просто тянет время, слишком много приторной сладости было во фразе про картины.

— Барри, — протянул он, усаживаясь в кресло и устремляя на парня серьезный взгляд. — Давай ближе к делу.

— Она беспокоится о тебе, — начал Барри, какое-то время покрутившись на месте, а затем сконфужено садясь на диван, не решившись устроиться на кресле, которое стояло рядом с Леном. — Она хочет убедиться, что ты в порядке.

— Моя психопатка-сестра попросила прийти и проверить меня, Скарлетт? — прищурился Леонард. Его голос прозвучал хрипло, потому что он бессознательно напрягся и выпрямился в кресле. — Как трогательно, — скривился он, не скрывая насмешки.

— Что? — удивленно переспросил Барри, а потом вдруг смешно выпучил глаза. — Нет! Боже, нет, Лен, я пришел убедиться, что ты в норме, потому что я сам волновался за тебя! — поспешил заверить Барри. — Я забочусь о тебе. Ты мой друг, Лен. Разве это плохо, беспокоится о своих друзьях? — спросил он, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу и поднимая руку, чтобы вцепиться в волосы на затылке. Кажется, это был самый красноречивый признак его волнения.

Лен с недоверием покосился на Барри, но затем вдруг расслабился — тянущее ощущение в груди сменилось приятным теплом. Леонард давно не слышал таких слов в свой адрес.

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал он с беззлобной насмешкой. — Все в точности так, как я сказал Лизе.

— Ты уверен? — Барри явно хотел удостовериться в правдивости слов Снарта. Лен, не отрываясь, смотрел за закушенную губу Барри. Парень какое-то время боролся с собой, а потом продолжил:

— Ты можешь сказать мне, ты знаешь. Я здесь ради тебя, Лен.

Снарт немного наклонил голову, смущенно и искренне улыбаясь Барри.

— Я знаю, — отозвался он. — Я буду иметь это в виду. Но сейчас я в порядке, и нет нужды это обсуждать. Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.

Барри какое-то время раздумывал, а потом вдруг пересел на кресло ближе к Леонарду.

— Эм-м-м… Как вы познакомились с Миком? — спросил он с искренним любопытством. — У вас не так много общего, — добавил он, заметно поежившись.

— Я попал в колонию, когда мне было четырнадцать, — ответил Лен, наблюдая, как глаза Барри слегка расширились, прежде чем он наклонился немного вперед. — Он спас меня от заточки в животе. Мы поддерживали общение после того, как оба вышли из тюрьмы.

— Вау. Ну… это немного не то, что я хотел услышать, — заметил Барри, потирая подбородок костяшками пальцев и ерзая на месте.

Леонард был счастлив заметить, что чем больше времени он проводил с Барри, тем более расслабленным становился. Лен спросил себя, хотел бы он добиться еще большего прогресса в отношениях с Барри, чем за эти недели, и собственный утвердительный ответ весьма порадовал.

— Помогло то, что Кристалл, мама Лизы, позволила Мику остаться с нами после освобождения. Они с Лизой очень тепло приняли его в нашу семью. У нас не было никаких разногласий до того, как Мик решил устроиться в пожарную часть волонтером.

— Как же так? — Барри поерзал на диване, подгибая ногу. — Ты позволил ему остаться, несмотря на проблемы? Ты не похож на человека, который позволит подобному человеку находиться подле Лизы.

— Он продолжал совершать мелкие преступления. — Лен неопределенно пожал плечами. — Когда он вышел из колонии, я бросил заниматься этой ерундой, а Мик — нет. Только когда Кристалл серьезно заболела. Это подкосило его так же сильно, как меня и Лизу…

— Почему ты упоминаешь только маму Лизы? — выпалил Барри, тут же покраснев и снова закусив губу. — Черт, прости. Ты не должен отвечать на этот вопрос. Я не хочу, чтобы это выглядело так, будто я копаюсь в твоем прошлом. Я просто ужасно любопытен и надоедлив. — Он тяжело вздохнул и попробовал робко улыбнуться, но не вышло.

Всего лишь от одного взгляда на смущенного Барри Лену захотелось счастливо рассмеяться.

— Все хорошо, Скарлетт. — успокаивающе произнес он, одним махом допивая пиво, которое стянул со стола. — Моя мама погибла в автокатастрофе, когда мне было три года. Отец попал за решетку в мои пятнадцать. Кристалл получила опеку надо мной и Лизой. Она вырастила нас, и это единственный родитель, который у меня был. Единственная мать в моей жизни. — Лен дернул плечом. — Единственное, что меня волнует.

Он постарался не думать об отце, не желая портить хорошее настроение, которое он с таким удовольствием мог разделить с Барри.

 

_— Как вы познакомились с Лизой? — Лен облокотился о край стола, стоя почти вплотную к Барри и наблюдая, как щеки парня привычно краснеют._

_— Она… хм… Она… эм-м-м… — Барри потер лицо, прежде чем снова схватиться за столешницу. — На самом деле, Лиза увидела меня с ее парнем._

_Брови Снарта взметнулись вверх, а взгляд стал подозрительным. Он целых одиннадцать секунд моргал, не издавая ни звука, а потом неожиданно расхохотался, пугая Барри до чертиков._

_— Я должен был это услышать, — отсмеявшись, самодовольно произнес Леонард, поочередно приподнимая ноги, ища удобное положение._

_— Мы с Циско дружим уже два года, — объяснил Барри, когда неловкость между ним и Леном исчезла, потому что Снарт отодвинулся к краю дивана. — Нам нравится вместе заниматься наукой._

_Лен растянул губы в издевательской усмешке._

_— Заниматься наукой? — поддразнил он, поигрывая бровями, а потом хихикнул, когда Барри начал крутиться на месте и что-то бормотать._

_— Ты понимаешь, о чем я. — Барри надулся, стыдливо пряча глаза. — Хватит меня смущать, ты, блин, прекрасно знаешь, как выставить меня придурком._

_Лен довольно кивнул, свободной рукой потирая левую сторону груди, улыбаясь Барри и вспоминая их первую встречу._

_Лен снова почувствовал приятное покалывание в груди. Они с Барри были знакомы уже два месяца, и Лен столько раз чувствовал себя счастливым рядом с ним, что уже сбился со счета._

_— Короче говоря, я был у Циско и уже собирался уходить, но пришла Лиза. — Барри цокнул языком и взлохматил пальцами челку. — Я думал, что она меня убьет._

_— И она предложила секс втроем, — констатировал Лен. Не было нужды задавать вопрос напрямую, он был прекрасно осведомлен о чувстве юмора своей сестры, и она бы точно не упустила возможности для скабрезной шутки._

_— Как ты узнал? — Барри глупо распахнул рот от удивления. Боже, этот ребенок был как открытая книга._

_— Это ее фишка, — отметил Лен, его губы кривились в усмешке. — Она любит ловить людей в двусмысленных ситуациях, особенно если они ведут себя так же, как ты, Скарлетт._

 

Лен вздрогнул от резкого телефонного звонка. Отступив от холста, он опустил кисть в окрашенную краской воду, а потом вытер влажную щетину специальным куском ткани. Оставив инструменты лежать на столике, он быстрым шагом дошел до телефона и схватил трубку, ответив грубым «какого черта?!». Снарт ненавидел, когда его отвлекали от работы, особенно если она не шла.

— Не груби мне, идиот, — тут же ответила Лиза. Лен раздраженно фыркнул в ответ на колкость младшей сестры, но тут же успокоился — это же Лиза, черт побери.

— Ненормальная, — ласково парировал он. — Тебе что-то нужно, сестренка?

— Просто звоню, чтобы узнать, когда мы встретимся, — ответила Лиза. Лен мог услышать улыбку в ее голосе. — У Мика вызов, так что он сегодня точно не составит нам компанию.

— По крайней мере, ничего точно не сгорит, — с усмешкой прокомментировал Лен. — Это реальный вызов, или он просто решил лишь нас своего гениального общества? — Пальцы скользнули по рубашке, касаясь очертаний шрама, которые прощупывались сквозь тонкую ткань.

— Это действительно вызов, — подтвердила Лиза. — Я звонила два раза, чтобы удостовериться. Не позволю ему уйти от встречи с его же собственным мужем, с которым они грызутся почем зря уже целую вечность. Но за сегодняшний прогул Мик точно заплатит.

— Если они окажутся в непосредственной близости в каком-нибудь клубе или еще где-то, то от этого здания не останется мокрого места. Лучше беспокойся о грядущих боевых действиях между Хартли и Циско, — с наигранным беспокойством добавил Лен, сползая вниз по дивану, скручивая ступнями коврик. — Но я почему-то сомневаюсь, что Хартли полезет на рожон, он ведь только-только стал хорошим парнем и не будет рисковать.

Он сделал паузу, чтобы дать сестре обдумать его слова. Лиза хранила молчание, размеренно дыша в динамик.

— Не переживай, все будут уважать тебя, твоего мальчика на побегушках и ваше теплое местечко. Никто не хочет получить пинок под зад или удар промеж глаз. — Лен покрутил головой, потому что шея начала затекать. — Не волнуйся, Лиз, все будет хорошо.

— Просто пообещай, что ты никого не будешь доводить, — напоследок произнесла Лиза и, не дождавшись ответа, отключилась. Лен проворчал что-то себе под нос, ругаясь на невежливую сестру, и бросил телефон на диван. Необходимо на что-то убить целых четыре часа, прежде чем он поедет в гости к Лизе.

Лен вернулся к мольберту, чтобы закончить какие-то мелочи, не втягиваясь с головой в творческий процесс. Ему еще нужно было принять душ и собраться на новоселье, которое можно было назвать долгожданным. Хотя Лен до сих пор не понимал, почему эта хрень до сих пор не прекратилась. «Хрень» — это совместная жизнь его сестры и Циско, которая продолжалась уже почти пять месяцев.

 

Рационально использовав каждую свободную минуту, Леонард приехал вовремя и нажал на звонок, нацепляя на лицо самую очаровательную улыбку из своего арсенала, сжимая в руке бутылку любимого вина сестры.

— Хай, Снарт, — поприветствовал его Циско, широко распахивая дверь. — Лиза на кухне. — Рамон вытянул руку, собираясь забрать бутылку.

Леонард скептически поднял бровь, но безропотно отдал вино, проходя в маленькую уютную прихожую. Его взгляд упал на знакомую серую куртку, висящую на колченогой вешалке.

— Ты оставил Лизу наедине с Хартли? — осклабился Лен, аккуратно снимая свое черное пальто, укладывая его на левую руку, а правую засовывая в карман брюк.

— Ага, — ответил Циско, намеренно растягивая последнюю «а» и нахально улыбаясь. Когда он оглянулся назад на кухню, его глаза вдруг наполнились любовью и теплом, прежде чем он снова взглянул на Леонарда.

Лен через плечо Циско оглядел пустую гостиную и нахмурился.

— Только ты и Рэтэуэй приехали вовремя, — протянул Циско, глупо округляя глаза. Лен расслышал в его голосе намек на негодование. Никаких сомнений не было — Циско уже успел попререкаться с Хартли.

— Что с твоими манерами, Рамон, — ехидно произнес вышеупомянутый Хартли, выходя из кухни и привлекая внимание замерших в проходе мужчин.

— Веди себя хорошо, Хартли! — донесся до них резкий голос Лизы, заставивший всех поморщиться. Но на этом возмущения хозяйки дома не закончились.

— И еще, — она высунулась из-за двери, чтобы смерить Рэтэуэя острым взглядом. Но прежде чем ситуация приобрела нехороший оборот, раздался стук в дверь, разрядивший обстановку.

Лен ушел к сестре, оставляя Циско наедине с новыми гостями — незнакомой Лену парой, которую Рамон был явно очень рад видеть. Снарт улыбнулся сестре и взглядом указал на свое пальто.

Лиза ткнула пальцем в конец коридора.

— Отнеси в спальню, тут места нет вообще. Кстати, отлично выглядишь! — лукаво прищурилась она.

Лен не стал возражать, просто сосчитал двадцать два шага от входной двери до начала коридора и еще шесть до спальни. Открыв дверь, он проскользнул в темную комнату и аккуратно положил пальто на кресло, стоящее возле окна.

Улучив момент тишины, Лен устало облокотился об стену в дурацкий мелкий цветочек и закрыл глаза, отсчитывая вдохи. Он напомнил себе, что любит свою младшую сестру и именно поэтому он сейчас находится в доме, полном людей. И Циско он тоже должен уважать, пусть даже его до сих пор передергивает только от одного взгляда на парня.

Слава богу, скоро должен прийти Барри, так что у Лена будет неплохая компания на вечер. Просто нужно чуть-чуть продержаться.

Леонарду понадобилось еще несколько минут, и пока он настраивался, снизу начали раздаваться тихие голоса — гости понемногу начали заполнять гостиную.

Сделав еще один глубокий вдох, Лен отлип от двери и разгладил складки на своем синем свитере, который Лиза оценила как «отличный». Не то чтобы он наделся привлечь внимание какого-нибудь определенного человека, но Лиза вполне могла такое предположить, это в ее духе.

Лен высунулся в пустой коридор, потом вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь, осторожно ступая по полу, стараясь не шуметь. На пятачке между прихожей и гостиной он наткнулся на Хартли и Лизу.

Лиза не стала отвлекаться от разговора и просто подмигнула, завидев брата. Хартли опрометчиво сделал то же самое, заработав кислый взгляд Снарта, который оперся о стену, окидывая взглядом гостиную.

Он довольно быстро нашел Барри, стоящего в другом конце комнаты, и не смог сдержать довольной улыбки. Барри разговаривал с Циско и какой-то девушкой, которую Лен видел впервые. Он слегка поерзал на месте, раздумывая, стоит ли влезать в чужую беседу, но тут его радость от грядущей встречи испарилась бесследно.

Лен чувствовал, как в груди вместо привычного тепла медленно появляется какая-то сосущая пустота. Он попытался проглотить комок в горле, но не смог, только глупо встряхнулся, продолжая наблюдать за парой.

Барри приобнял девушку за талию и начал что-то жарко нашептывать ей на ухо. Она хихикнула в ответ и коснулась его груди. От того, как ласково ее пальцы погладили грудь Барри, обтянутую серой футболкой, у Лена закололо сердце. Но тут Аллен поднял голову и перехватил пристальный взгляд Лена, после чего его лицо озарилось счастливой улыбкой.

Барри наклонился к своей спутнице и что-то сказал. Девушка сразу же обернулась и уставилась прямо на Лена, после чего они вместе двинулись в его сторону, но Лиза и Хартли успели первыми.

Снарту, оказавшемуся между двух огней, хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Кажется, эта девушка была для Барри кем-то особенным. Кем-то, кого Барри сильно и по-настоящему любил. Ничего другого мозг Лена придумать не мог, кроме того, что девушка Барри — его соулмейт.

— Это Айрис Уэст. — Барри просиял, когда они подошли ближе. Его рука продолжала придерживать девушку за талию. — Айрис, это Лен, старший брат Лизы, а саму Лизу и Хартли ты уже знаешь.

— Приятно наконец познакомиться с тобой, Лен. — Айрис улыбнулась, а ее глаза заблестели. — Медвежонок так много рассказывал о тебе! — она кинула почти влюбленный взгляд на Барри и снова посмотрела на Леонарда.

Лен почувствовал, как внутренности намертво сковало льдом, но он собрался с силами и заставил себя кивнуть и выдавить полуулыбку, добавив «я тоже рад». Он прекрасно понимал, что это звучит донельзя фальшиво, а выглядит еще хуже.

— Барри вроде бы говорил нам, что ты журналист? — заговорила Лиза, продолжая двусмысленно коситься на Лена, явно заметив, как ему неловко. Леонард прищурился, не понимая, что именно Лиза пытается ему сказать.

— Да, — согласилась Айрис. — Правда это в основном крошечные заметки, но нужно же с чего-то начинать, верно?

Все рассмеялись, а Хартли после осторожного тычка под ребра от Лизы тут же завел разговор. Барри и Айрис внимательно слушали его, и у Лена появилась возможность незаметно сбежать.

 

***

 

Лен расправил плечи и вытер ладони, отступая от холста. Наклонив голову влево, он поджал губы, но независимо от того, под каким углом он смотрел на картину, Снарт не мог понять, что с его живописью было не так.

Леонард провел ладонью по влажному лбу и с тоской взглянул в окно. Кондиционер сломался сто лет назад, и Снарт все время забывал разобраться с этой проблемой, так что духота грозилась прикончить его. Но открывать окно было нельзя, ведь холодный ветер мог повредить слой только что нанесенной краски. А отопление в доме не убавлялось.

Вдруг Лен услышал, как кто-то возится с входной дверью. Оглянувшись, он с раздражением проследил за тем, как в квартиру ввалилась растрепанная Лиза, пиная входную дверь и лучезарно улыбаясь Лену. Прежде чем он смог возразить, Лиза прошлепала на кухню, неся в руках коричневый пакет.

Лен понюхал воздух и прищурил глаза: судя по запаху, Лиза принесла его любимую китайскую еду. И все бы хорошо, но в этом дружеском жесте точно был подтекст — Лиза всегда притаскивала Лену ужин, когда ей было что-то нужно. Что-то, на что Лен, как точно знала Лиза, скажет «нет». Снарт отвернулся обратно к холсту, вид которого еще больше испортил ему настроение, чем внезапный незапланированный визит сестры.

— Шона договорилась, тусовка будет в «Негодяях», — крикнула Лиза из кухни, громко шелестя упаковками. — Я попросила включить в список гостей еще несколько человек, — добавила Лиза. Лен отчетливо расслышал в ее голосе раздражение.

Он напрягся и уставился на наполовину законченную картину. Он не хотел быть наживкой для своей младшей сестры. Вместо продолжения разговора, Лен перевел взгляд на окно, где заходящее солнце окрашивало безоблачное небо в кроваво-красные цвета, что больше походило на не закат, а на извержение вулкана.

— Кажется, это нужный оттенок красного… — пробормотал Лен себе под нос, поднимая палитру и поднося ее к глазам.

— Ленни. — он повернул голову и увидел Лизу, которая пробиралась к нему по коридору. Лен быстро бросил взгляд в сторону картины — он не любил, когда кто-то видит его недописки, но он уже на сто процентов был уверен, что работу придется переделывать.

— Я знаю, ты меня слышишь. — Лиза щелкнула пальцами перед носом Лена и дернула его за футболку. — Ты не можешь меня игнорировать только потому, что ты зол.

Леонард напрягся и отцепил от футболки пальцы сестры, все еще держа кисть в другой руке.

— Я прекрасно тебя слышал, просто разговаривать не хочу.

— Не буду спрашивать, кто в этом виноват. — Лиза обошла мольберт и покосилась на картину. — Что случилось?

— Дерьмо, — злобно ответил Лен, швыряя кисть в емкость с водой, разбрызгивая цветную капли во все стороны. — Последнее время ничего не выходит. — Он устало потер короткостриженный затылок.

Лиза помолчала, обдумывая слова брата.

— Это проблема? — настороженно спросила она. — Я про картину, а про список гостей…

 

_— Почему ты не рассказываешь о своем детстве? — спросил Лен, ставя на стол коробку с тайской лапшой и усаживаясь рядом с жующим Барри. Аллен от вопроса поперхнулся и закашлялся, Лен испугался, что парень подавился, но через несколько секунд Барри перестал надсадно хрипеть и вымучено улыбнулся._

_— Извини меня. — Барри сунул вилку в коробку и поставил рядом с лапшой Лена, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Его плечи напряглись, а по телу прошла заметная волна дрожи._

_— Барри, все нормально, ты не обязан отвечать, если не хочешь, — заверил его Лен, всем своим видом демонстрируя доверие, выставляя вперед раскрытые ладони._

_— Нет, нет… — Барри вздохнул, обхватывая колени руками. — Просто все, кому я рассказывал о родителях, не верят мне. Даже моя приемная семья, — он закусил губу, поглядывая на Лена из-под прикрытых ресниц и часто моргая._

_— Ты никогда не лгал мне, — произнес Лен, обхватывая руками напряженные пальцы Барри, — и я сомневаюсь, что если бы ты решил лгать, то начал бы с такой темы. — Он добродушно улыбнулся, позволяя Барри высвободиться, но парень все равно молчал._

_— Ну же, Скарлетт. — Лен откинулся на свою половину дивана. — Расскажи мне об этом, ты можешь поделиться. — Он снова взял свою еду и вилку и начал жевать._

_— Ты решишь, что я ненормальный, — Барри неосознанно отзеркалил позу Леонарда._

_— Я сомневаюсь, что ты переплюнешь Хартли или Циско. — убежденно сказал Лен. — Это даже без всего того дебилизма, который устраивали Лиза и Мик._

_Барри хмыкнул и несколько раз сжал и разжал ладонь. Потребовалось несколько минут напряженной тишины, чтобы он выдохнул и начал рассказывать Лену, что произошло в ту ночь, когда его мама была убита._

 

— Ленни? — мягко спросила Лиза, касаясь руки брата. — Послушай, я знаю, ты… — Она неопределенно махнула рукой. — Я не знаю, что у вас с Барри случилось, но он очень хочет прийти и поздравить тебя с днем рождения, даже если ты злишься на него безо всяких причин.

Лен едва сдержался, чтобы не сбежать из комнаты, спрятавшись в спальне, запершись на все замки.

— Все нормально. — Вместо побега он всего лишь направился на кухню. — Веселее, Лен, — саркастически буркнул Снарт сам себе. Он вытащил один их барных стульев и забрался на него. Лиза вошла на кухню следом, явно не собираясь отставать от брата. — Я рад видеть всех, ты же знаешь.

— Я не понимаю, что произошло. Вы четыре месяца прекрасно ладили, а потом вдруг две недели назад ты просто перестал с ним общаться и всячески избегаешь. И никому ничего не говоришь, Ленни, даже мне. — Лиза устроилась на стуле напротив. — Что случилось на той вечеринке? Что так расстроило тебя?

— Я ничего не обязан объяснять, — твердо заявил Лен, зачерпывая немного говядины. Открыв еще один контейнер, он изучил его содержимое и положил порцию Му Шу с курицей на тарелку. Судя по дикому разнообразию меню было ясно, Лиза сгребла в «Золотом дворце» все, что под руку попалось.

— Ты улыбался, Ленни, — тихо сказала Лиза. — Ты был счастлив. Почему ты не можешь объяснить, по какой причине ты упускаешь шанс сблизиться с Барри?

— Я не собираюсь рушить его отношения с мисс Уэст, — ответил Лен, засовывая в рот вилку с лапшой. Он пытался выглядеть безразлично, всеми силам пытался, но реакция Лизы внесла сумятицу в его план.

— Барри что? — недоуменно переспросила она. Лиза внимательно оглядела брата, видимо, ждала, пока он повторит сказанное, но услышала сначала нарочито выразительное чавканье, которое должно было прикрыть переживания Леонарда.

— Отношения Барри с мисс Уэст, — повторил Лен с набитым ртом, с трудом сглатывая лапшу, которая бухнулась в желудок неприятным тугим комком.

— Его отношения с Айрис Уэст, — медленно проговорила Лиза. Какое-то время она хлопала глазами, а потом неожиданно залилась смехом и схватилась за живот.

— С его соулмейтом. — Лен зло сощурил глаза, но Лиза развеселилась еще больше. — Почему ты смеешься? — недовольно спросил он, но сестра и не думала успокаиваться.

— Ты… ты думаешь… — попыталась начать Лиза, но снова зафыркала, прикрываясь коробкой с лапшой. Лен выругался и снова схватил вилку, с бешеной скоростью перемешивая еду в тарелке, устраивая настоящий лапшичный ураган.

— Ленни, — широко улыбнулась Лиза. Ее плечи все еще подрагивали. — Айрис встречается с Эдди Тоуном, ее соулмейтом. Она сестра Барри. — Она замолчала и перегнулась через стол, глядя Лену прямо в глаза. — Айрис — не его соулмейт.  
Рука Лена с зажатой в ней вилкой замерла на полпути ко рту.

— Что? — прошептал он. Вилка выпала из его пальцев и громко звякнула о край тарелки.

— Айрис и Барри были лучшими друзьями с начальной школы. — Лиза сжала его подрагивающую ладонь. — Когда мать Барри погибла, а его отца арестовали, Джо взял Барри к себе и растил как сына.

— Ты уверена? — в груди Лена проклюнулся крошечный росток надежды. — Точно?

— Я видела ее имя, Лен, — улыбнулась Лиза. — Это не то, что легко спрятать. А у Барри имя парня, он как-то упоминал об этом, хотя практически никогда не обсуждает эту тему.

Лен медленно моргнул, ковыряя вилкой лапшу. Аппетит резко пропал, а комок в животе противно заворочался.

— Ясно… — пробормотал он, разглядывая еду, будто видел ее впервые. Он позволил мыслям поглотить его целиком, а рука на автомате скользнула к левой стороне груди, где был шрам.

— Вот почему ты был так холоден с Барри? — спросила Лиза, тщательно прожевав курицу с апельсинами. — Почему это так важно? У тебя ведь даже нет имени.  
Леонард вздрогнул так сильно, что это не укрылось от внимания Лизы.

— Так, стоп, — медленно проговорила она, — Ты сказал, что у тебя нет имени.

— Сказал, — отрезал Леонард, вылезая из-за стола, чтобы достать сок из холодильника, но только сжал ручку, не открывая его. — У меня нет имени. Больше нет, — закончил он, судорожно втягивая воздух, обнимая себя за плечи и прислоняясь лбом к прохладной дверце.

— Ленни? — неуверенно позвала Лиза. Она тоже встала, но не приблизилась ни на шаг. — Что значит «больше»?

— Неважно, — пробормотал Снарт, не решаясь посмотреть на сестру. — Это в прошлом, Лиза. Пусть там и останется — его руки опустились, и он сделал несколько шагов в сторону коридора. — Приводи кого хочешь. Это твоя идея.  
Лен быстро вышел из кухни, направляясь к себе, но он едва успел дойти до спальни, потому что Лиза догнала его и протянула руку, чтобы не дать ему открыть дверь. Лен сразу напрягся, почувствовав прикосновение, но разговаривать все равно не собирался.

— Что, черт возьми, ты имеешь в виду? — зло спросила Лиза, мертвой хваткой вцепляясь в рукав Лена. Она встала прямо перед ним, и ее глаза сузились до крошечных щелочек.

— Ничего, — просипел Леонард, сжимая кулаки так, что ногти больно впились в ладони.

— Ага, конечно, — отрезала Лиза. — Это значит, что у тебя было имя? Ты… ты потерял его? — ее голос сорвался, и ярость из него исчезла.

Лен сжал губы, качая головой, а потом взглянул на сестру полным боли взглядом.

— Нет… он жив. — Он вытер рукой заслезившиеся глаза. — По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

— Надеешься? — в замешательстве спросила Лиза. — Я ничего не понимаю. Почему ты никогда не говорил об этом? — она поджала губы и скрестила руки на груди. — Ты не можешь всю жизнь убеждать меня в том, что у тебя нет имени, а потом просто так взорвать эту бомбу и отказываться дать мне хотя бы крупицу информации!

Лиза отступила на шаг, будто хотела дать Лену больше пространства.

Лен открыл и закрыл рот, словно полудохлая рыба. Его плечи опустились, а спина ссутулилась.

— Думаю, что рано или поздно мне все равно пришлось бы рассказать тебе правду. — Лен нахмурился, собираясь с мыслями. — Нам нужна выпивка и удобные кресла. Это долгая история, Лиза, и она не покажется тебе веселой.

 

***

 

После тяжелых объяснений с Лизой Лен заперся в своей квартире. Он не открыл ни одному человеку, кто приходил и стучал в дверь, выключил телефон, не заходил в почту и на свою страницу в Фейсбуке. Только на пятый день он позволил нарушить его добровольное изгнание.

Лен потер лицо, глядя на себя в зеркало — Боже, он вел себя как школьница Лиза после расставания! Резкий стук в дверь выдернул его из мыслей, даже не стук, а пинки. Лен негромко вздохнул и поднялся с дивана, отсчитывая четырнадцать шагов до входной двери, отпирая замки и встречаясь с настороженным взглядом своего лучшего друга.

— Пять гребаных дней, — проворчал Мик, отпихивая Лена и проходя в квартиру, громко топая. — Сначала Лиза меня заебывала, теперь она переключилась на Хартли!

— Разве твой муж жалуется? — ухмыльнулся Лен, снова щелкая ключами. — Я думаю, что он просто дразнит тебя.

— Не будь изнеженной сукой, — прорычал Мик. — Плевать, что у вас там с Лизой, просто сделай так, чтобы она оставила меня и Хартли в покое! У меня и так полно проблем, помимо этих двоих!

— Они опять дерутся из-за портьеры? — ухмыльнулся Лен, припоминая недавние военные действия, которые устроили Лиза и Хартли, пытаясь решить, какого цвета шторы должны висеть в доме. Потом Снарт откинул ткань с мольберта и с тоской посмотрел на свою последнюю неоконченную работу. Нужный оттенок красного никак не хотел находиться.

— Нет, в этот раз они воюют из-за усыновления. — проворчал Мик. — Разберитесь, я устал грызться с ней. — его интонация явно обещала Лену всевозможные кары, если он не сделает хотя бы что-нибудь.

— Усыновление? — голос Леонарда прозвучал так же удивленно, как и при встрече с Хартли, когда Мик привел его познакомиться с Леном и Лизой.

— Не меняй тему, — мрачно ответил Рори. — Пока мы просто говорим об этом, чтобы понять, готовы мы или нет.

Лен попытался улыбнуться и коротко кивнул.

— Я рад за вас, — пробормотал он, глядя прямо перед собой. Поток слов иссяк, что открыто говорило от том, что Рори пора на выход, но Мик ждал окончания паузы. Леонард понимал, что не сможет продолжить работу, пока Рори торчит в квартире и сверлит его взглядом.

— Я рассказал ей правду о Льюисе и причине его ареста. — признался Лен.

— Ты клялся, что никогда не расскажешь ей правду, — потрясенный Мик опустился на диван. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях, но потом убрал руки и поднял глаза на Лена. — Как она? Хотя это глупый вопрос, конечно, она не восприняла это нормально.

— Она почти сразу же убежала и не отвечала на мои звонки весь первый день. — Лен сделал паузу, а потом продолжил. — Но потом не могла перестать спрашивать… — Не зная, куда деть руки, Лен схватил тряпку и стал тереть пальцы. — Я не мог больше переживать за нее, поэтому просто отмораживался все это время. Я вел себя, как идиот.

Мик произнес что-то непечатное.

— Я поговорю с ней, — пообещал он, сжимая плечо Снарта.

— Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты был посредником между мной и Лизой. Я поговорю с ней сам. — Лен швырнул тряпку и кисть обратно на стол. — Попрошу ее прийти завтра.

Мик кивнул в знак согласия.

— Я прикрою тебя сегодня. Дам тебе еще несколько часов, чтобы ты пришел в себя, но сейчас мне нужно вернуться домой, воевать с мужем.

— В чем проблема с усыновлением? — спросил Лен, когда пальцы Мика сжали дверную ручку.

— Хартли не думает, что мы будем хорошими родителями. — пробормотал Рори, оглядываясь на Лена. — Его демоны, я знаю все это, но...

— Все будет хорошо, у вас получится. Вы, ребята, достаточно понянчились друг с другом, так что практики у вас хватает, — рассмеялся Лен.

Когда Мик ушел, Лен повернул ключ и уперся лбом в холодное дерево, пытаясь мысленно собрать мир, разваливающийся вокруг него. Единственное, что он мог сейчас сделать — убрать квартиру, по крайней мере, это Лизе точно понравится.

 

Леонард оглядел безупречно чистую гостиную, потом кое-как доплелся до дивана и уткнулся лицом в подушку, закрывая глаза. Однако не успел он погрузиться в приятную дрему, как тишину разорвал звонок телефона. Кряхтя и ругаясь про себя, Лен принял вертикальное положение и отцепил телефон от зарядного устройства. Нажав на кнопку, он прорычал «что?».

— Барри собрался свести свое имя! — воскликнули в трубке.

Лен крепко зажмурился, телефон выскользнул из руки и шлепнулся на колени, продолжая кричать истошным голосом Лизы. Через несколько секунд Снарт снова прижал трубку к уху, а комната бешено вращалась вокруг него.

— Что? Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Айрис этим утром позвонила Циско! — Лиза почти вопила, не в силах держать себя в руках. — А она вчера разговаривала с Барри, и он сказал ей, что всерьез рассматривает такой вариант.

— Почему? — срывающимся голосом спросил Лен. — Почему он хочет его свести? Барри никогда не говорил об этом…

— По словам Айрис, Барри знает, кто его вторая половинка, — голос Лизы снизился до шепота. — А парень не хочет быть с ним.

Лен почувствовал, что его желудок скрутило от слов сестры. Он представил, что Барри все же решится на это, и ему стало невыносимо больно. Черт, он так переживал за этого глупого Барри, который собирается уничтожить то, что на самом деле так много значит!

— Значит, он хочет его свести, — теперь уже голос Лена был близок к истерике. — Он не может этого сделать! — Снарт вскочил на ноги и стал ходить туда обратно между гостиной и кухней. Он насчитал четырнадцать шагов между двумя точками, прежде чем остановился посреди коридора, оглушенный своими мыслями.

Господи, Барри.

— Он может, Ленни, — прошептала Лиза. Ее голос звучал совершенно разбито. — Я подумала, ты мог бы поговорить с ним. Он послушает тебя, понимаешь? Вариантов больше нет.

— Если ничего больше не поможет… То я приложу все силы, — пробормотал Лен. — Я посмотрю, что я смогу сделать, Лиз. — Он отключился и какое-то время смотрел на телефон, а потом со всего размаху швырнул его в стену. Аппарат разлетелся на кусочки.

Лен какое-то время посидел на диване, таращась на осколки телефона, но потом встал и направился в спальню, чтобы переодеться. Ему необходимо было добраться до дома Барри как можно быстрее и переубедить парня. Боже, Лен не мог поверить, что Барри мог даже допустить мысль о том, чтобы свести имя.

Он ничего не понимает. Барри просто ничего не…

 

_— До средней школы все было нормально, — произнес Барри, поводя плечами. Его улыбка потускнела. — В спортзале было хуже всего._

_— Да, подростки — одни из самых жестоких существ, — согласился Леонард. — Особенно когда они знают о твоих слабостях._

_Барри фыркнул и закатил глаза._

_— Я не был счастлив тогда, но сейчас… я рад, что хотя бы могу носить свое имя с гордостью. — В ответ Лен улыбнулся, и Барри замолк, благодарно глядя на него, а потом спросил:_

_— А что насчет тебя? Где твое имя?_

_Лен напрягся. Он знал, что не должен спрашивать Барри, какое именно слово он носил на груди. Снарт вцепился в бутылку и сделал большой глоток пива, почему-то оцарапавшего гортань, словно он отпил перемолотых гвоздей._

_— У меня его нет, — тихо сказал Лен._

_— О… — пробормотал Барри, опуская взгляд, — Я… прости меня. — Он потер шею и поморщился._

_Лен заставил себя улыбнуться, будто ничего страшного не произошло._

_— Все нормально, Скарлетт. Просто некоторым из нас нужно пробовать строить обычные отношения. — Рука Лена дернулась к шраму, он не удержался и потер кожу через ткань свитера._

_Барри потерянно оглядел гостиную Снарта и тут заметил накрытый тканью мольберт._

_— Эмм… Ты работаешь над чем-то новым? — его голос был слишком высоким, но Лен оценил попытку перевести тему и решил подыграть. Он расплылся в улыбке и рассказал Барри о картине, которую он восстанавливал по просьбе музея, и даже про новую работу, которую начал несколько дней назад._

_— На самом деле это очень личное, я не уверен, что могу показать заготовки. Но могу рассказать тебе кое-что…_

 

***

 

Лен поднялся на нужный этаж и нерешительно замер перед дверью квартиры Барри. Собравшись, он постучал три раза и отошел на пару шагов назад. Тишина. Снарт поколебался и снова занес кулак, но тут за дверью раздались шаги.

— Иду! — вторил им чей-то голос, но он точно не принадлежал Барри. Как только дверь открылась, удивленный Лен увидел того, кого меньше всего хотел встретить в данную минуту — Айрис Уэст.

— Я, — он запнулся, — я ищу Барри.

Лен знал, что выглядит неуверенно и нелепо, но сейчас его больше волновала необходимость срочно найти Барри.

— Он едет с работы, только что звонил, — ответила Айрис, прищурив глаза. — Я могу вам помочь? — Она отошла на полшага назад, но Снарт продолжал чувствовать ее недоверие почти физически.

Лен откашлялся и выпрямил спину, чтобы казаться увереннее, но вдруг понял, что бессилен перед самым близким другом Барри.

Какой же он идиот, зачем приперся сюда?

— Нет, я не думаю, что вы можете помочь мне, мисс Уэст. Прошу прощения. — Леонард развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Он хочет свести имя, — сказала Айрис ему в спину. — Говорит, что это к лучшему, ведь его соулмейт не хочет быть с ним. Операция назначена на конец недели.

— Это его решение. — Лен пожал плечами, запихивая почему-то озябшие руки в карманы пальто. Он старался держать лицо спокойным, чтобы не выдать свое волнение.

— Если бы вы действительно так думали, тогда бы вы сейчас сюда не пришли.

Лен хмуро посмотрел на девушку, вместо того, чтобы ответить. Он начал заводиться и злиться, причем больше даже на себя, чем на внимательную Айрис. Лен терпеть не мог, когда кто-то пытался прочесть все эмоции по его лицу.

Айрис улыбнулась и жестом пригласила Лена в квартиру.

— Я думаю, что у нас внезапно появилась возможность узнать друг друга получше.

Лен наклонил голову и молчал целых сорок секунд, прежде чем сказал:

— Сомневаюсь.

Айрис проигнорировала его невеселый ответ и терпеливо стояла возле распахнутой двери. Лену ничего не оставалось, как вздохнуть и войти в прихожую. Он сделал девять шагов, обошел кушетку еще за пять и остановился рядом с телевизором. Обернулся он как раз вовремя, Айрис уже села на диван. В отличие от Барри, она намерено держалась на расстоянии от Снарта.

— Не говорите глупостей, — фыркнула Айрис, продолжая диалог. — Мы оба — важная часть жизни Барри. И нам нужно узнать друг друга получше, чтобы поладить. — Она глянула на Лена с таким видом, будто ждала от него ответной откровенности.

— Если бы он хотел этого… — Лен посмотрел на Айрис нечитаемым взглядом. — Он бы познакомил нас гораздо раньше.

— Я вас умоляю, — рассмеялась Айрис. — Барри сделает все, чтобы держать меня подальше от вас.

— И с чего бы ему беспокоиться за вас? — Я думаю, что он побоялся из-за меня, — подытожил он, качая головой. Кажется, он стал чрезмерно колючим, как кактус.

— Да, но вы не знаете о всяких смешных историях из детства Барри. — отмахнулась Айрис. — Только подумайте, сколько всего забавного вы могли бы разузнать! И за определенную цену я могла бы поделиться, — лукаво подмигнула девушка.

Лену показалось, что это какая-то сложная головоломка. Он спросил себя, точно ли она имела в виду то, что сказала?

— И какая же цена?

Айрис в ответ снова засмеялась.

— Лиза сказала, что вы тот человек, который может принести мне рецепт невероятно вкусных красных капкейков Мика Рори.

Лен осоловело моргнул. Когда это Лиза и Айрис успели обсудить кулинарные навыки Мика?

— Ваша цена — рецепт кексов? — спросил он, недоуменно приподняв брови.

— Такие кексы очень любит моя будущая теща, — Айрис откинула волосы за спину и развела руками. Лен все еще ничего не понимал. — А вот я совершенно не во вкусе Миссис Тоун.

— Значит, взятка? — невесело рассмеялся Лен. — Дайте мне знать, когда вам понадобится рецепт. Но, — Лен прервал попытку Айрис продолжить говорить, — но я ничего знать ничего о детстве Барри, пока он не захочет рассказать мне сам.

— Что здесь происходит?

Лен и Айрис резко повернулись и увидели Барри, который замер в прихожей, сжимая в руках снятый кроссовок. Его челюсть отвисла, а лицо то краснело, то бледнело, а глаза были размером с блюдца.

— Объясните мне, что тут творится?! — потребовал Барри, пинком захлопывая за собой дверь. Он оглядел гостей, оккупировавших его гостиную, и вперился взглядом в Айрис, которая широко и беззаботно улыбнулась ему. Потом она поднялась на ноги и чмокнула Барри в щеку, что-то шепча ему в ухо, а потом обернулась и помахала Лену на прощание.

— Я пойду, у вас тут есть темы для разговора и без меня. Увидимся в воскресенье на ужине у папы. — И прежде чем Аллен успел сказать хоть слово, Айрис покинула квартиру, оставляя Барри и Лена наедине.

Барри сначала тупо пялился на дверь, а потом повернулся к Лену. Непроницаемая маска на лице Снарта от этого несчастного взгляда, в котором страдания прикрывались наигранной смелостью, тут же дала трещину.

Они оба открыли рты, чтобы начать говорить, но Барри вдруг махнул рукой, уступая право Леонарду.

Тут пан или пропал, и Лен решил действовать в лоб.

— Ты не можешь свести имя, — твердо сказал Лен, складывая руки на груди. Ладонь скользнула ниже шрама почти не задевая. Это было как якорь, помогавший Снарту быть в здравом уме здесь и сейчас, а не заблудиться в воспоминаниях, касаясь того, что осталось от имени.

— Тебя это не касается, Лен, — твердо сказал Барри, опускаясь на диван и подкладывая под голову подушку. — Моему соулмейту плевать на меня, так что лишнее напоминание об этом мне не нужно.

— Ты идиот, Скарлетт! — гневно произнес Лен. — Ты не должен по своей же инициативе лишаться того, что так важно для тебя. Ты ведь никогда не скрывал, что у тебя есть имя. Не позволяй никому диктовать, что тебе делать. — Лен постарался говорить как можно более уверено, вкладывая в своих слова не только желание переубедить Барри, но и свои собственные чувства.

— Это было давно, — Барри вытянул вперед руки, будто хотел защититься от разъяренного Лена. — Какое тебе дело? — его голос звучал сердито и возмущенно.

Лену не понравился обличительный тон Барри, а слова больно ударили по лицу. Неприятный спазм скрутил внутренности. Лен подавил желание огрызнуться в ответ, но Барри все испортил.

— Ты даже не представляешь, через что я прохожу! — зло крикнул Аллен, и тут Лен сорвался.

— Не смей говорить, что я не представляю! — рявкнул он, резко отворачиваясь от опешившего Барри. Лен со свистом втянул воздух, а потом медленно выдохнул и начал говорить, бесцельно смотря куда-то себе под ноги, боясь поднять глаза.

— У меня было имя, — прошептал он, а внутри снова всколыхнулась застарелая волна гнева. Барри ничего не понимает, нужно объяснить ему, что он может сотворить непоправимое. — И его у меня забрали. Поверь мне, это худшее, что могло произойти.

Лен сцепил руки в замок, чтобы не начать дрожать, потому что его разум попытался снова подсунуть воспоминания о том страшном дне, когда он потерял не только имя, но и себя самого.

— Ты думаешь, что должен свести имя только потому, что какой-то мудак не хочет быть с тобой? Не будь ребенком, Барри. Есть вещи намного страшнее, например, когда ты не можешь вернуть что-то назад.

Лен резко вздохнул и уставился на свои потрепанные ботинки. Когда он произнес последние слова, в груди резко заболело. Лен не мог заставить себя поднять голову и посмотреть на Барри в лицо. Он не хотел знать, что на нем — злость, боль, недоумение или жалость… Что бы ни было, Лен не хотел этого видеть.

Тишина, повисшая между ними, была очень хрупкой, и Барри разбил ее первым, прочистив горло и поднявшись с дивана. Лен молча слушал, как шелестят его шаги, все так же уставившись в пол.

— Как… — Барри прервался, снова закашлявшись, а потом попробовал продолжить, спросить «как это случилось», но замолк, не зная, как правильно подобрать слова.

— Мой отец Льюис сделал все, чтобы я не смог увидеть его. — голос Лена звучал разбито и глухо. — Я отдал бы все, чтобы вернуть имя назад. И знание того, что твое имя исчезнет только потому, что какой-то дебил не понимает, какой ты потрясающий, меня просто убивает, — сделав паузу, Лен нашел в себе силы посмотреть в зеленые глаза Барри, полные жалости и сострадания.

Леонард глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем начал рассказывать Барри о своем самом страшном кошмаре, воспоминания о котором преследовали его всю прожитую жизнь.

 

_Лен быстро проскользнул в дом и замер возле подножия лестницы, дожидаясь отца. Льюис влетел через мгновение и громко шарахнул дверью. От удара взметнулись клубы пыли, а с потолка посыпалась штукатурка._

_— Ты облажался! — прорычал Льюис, швыряя сумку с инструментами на диван, с яростью глядя на стушевавшегося пятнадцатилетнего сына. — Как ты мог быть таким идиотом?! — его левая рука взметнулась вверх, Лен не успел увернуться и щеку обожгло болью. Из-за силы удара он упал на одно колено, дрожащими пальцами ощупывая саднящее лицо._

_— Этого больше не повторится, — едва слышно произнес Лен, не решаясь взглянуть на отца и не двигаясь с места. Он знал, что если попытается сбежать, то станет еще хуже._

_— Конечно, не повторится, блять! — рявкнул Льюис, дергая сына за черную поношенную футболку и припирая к стене. — Нас чуть не спалили! — Лен ударился спиной о бетон, едва успев придержать голову, но Льюис опять влепил ему пощечину._

_Лен снова упал на пол. Пальцы Льюиса все еще сжимали футболку, и она с громким треском порвалась, открывая ключицы. Дырка была достаточно большой, чтобы Льюис увидел чернильные буквы на груди сына._

_— Что это?! — прорычал Льюис, разрывая футболку еще больше и разглядывая тонки линии чуть ниже соска. Толстый мясистый палец больно ткнулся в грудь Лена. Он взвизгнул, пытаясь прикрыться, но Льюис ударил его по руке. Тогда Лен закусил губу, чтобы не издать ни звука — кричать нельзя, это еще больше выведет отца из себя._

_— Это мужское имя, — выплюнул Льюис. Его глаза горели от ярости. — Блять, ты что, педик? — Льюис сгреб в охапку остатки футболки и подтащил Лена ближе к себе, всматриваясь в господи-боже-имя._

_— Что это, блять, за имя такое?! — Льюис злобно рассмеялся, снова замахиваясь и ударяя Лена по лицу. Раздался треск, и кусок футболки остался у отца в руке, а Лен кулем свалился на пол._

_Он безуспешно пытался прикрыть имя своего соулмейта, а Льюис издевательски глумился над попытками сына, пиная его по ребрам тяжелым ботинком. Когда Лен начал хрипеть от боли, Льюис быстрым шагом ушел на кухню и вернулся уже с ножом._

_Отбросив в сторону кусок ткани, он наклонился над Леном, сжимая в правой руке кухонную утварь, превратившуюся в оружие._

_— Мой сын не будет гомиком! Я не позволю тебе позорить меня! — он сжал руки Лена, сдавливая его грудь коленями, и сорвал то, что осталось от футболки, чтобы полностью разглядеть имя, украшавшее грудь сына._

_— Глупый маленький засранец, я выбью из тебя всю дурь! — зарычал Льюис, ножом рассекая тонкую кожу прямо по чернильным буквам._

_— Папа, пожалуйста! — Лен пытался отбиваться, размахивая руками. По его лицу текли слезы, расчерчивая щеки. — Только не имя, пожалуйста, только не имя! — он извивался ужом, пытаясь повернуться так, чтобы глубокие порезы попали куда угодно — на руки, на шею, — но только не на имя._

_Льюис опустил нож и ударил Лена в лицо кулаком._

_— Ты никчемное дерьмо! — рявкнул он, снова вспарывая лезвием кожу на его груди._

_— Только не имя! — закричал Лен, колотя отца еще сильнее, не чувствуя боли, только лишь отчаянное желание обороняться. Ему нужно защитить имя. — Папа, пожалуйста!_

_— Кто бы ни был этот маленький уродец, он все равно никогда не полюбит тебя. Никто никогда не полюбит тебя! — Льюис продолжал прижимать сына к полу, располосовывая его кожу. — Никто никогда не любит твою никчемную задницу!_

_Никто из них не слышал, как открылась входная дверь, не видел лица женщины, которая остолбенела в дверях и в ужасе схватилась за телефон, не слышал, как она кричала в трубку, чтобы полиция приехала как можно скорее._

_Лен многого не помнил с той ночи. Что-то он смог похоронить в своей голове, но некоторые ужасы все еще иногда возвращались. В конце концов, его отец был прав насчет одной вещи. Барри Аллен заслуживал лучшего, чем такой никчемный кусок дерьма, как Леонард Снарт._

_Нет, было бы лучше, чтобы Лен никогда не встретил своего соулмейта._

 

***

 

Лен чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, устраиваясь у самого края барной стойки. Он терпеть не мог, когда обычно тихий полупустой бар в выходные забивался под завязку, поэтому забился в самый темный угол, плюнув на то, что праздник был организован для него самого.

Леонард сигнализировал бармену, заказав холодного пива, и как только бутылка оказалась у него в руках, он чуть было не выпил сразу половину.

Облокотившись о прохладную каменную стойку, Лен оглядел помещение, выискивая знакомые лица, но Барри среди них не было.

Леонард почувствовал, что к вкусу чуть горького пива примешался привкус разочарования, слегка царапнувшего сердце. После того разговора они с Барри так и не виделись, но Лен позволял себе надеяться, что это вскоре случится. Им просто необходимо было поговорить.

Леонард мысленно встряхнулся. Шансы на приход Барри были мизерные, даже не учитывая несколько весьма трудных для них недель. Лен был уверен, Лиза точно будет сегодня крутиться рядом и вынюхивать, что происходит, но ему сейчас меньше всего были нужны комментарии сестры, поэтому как только он пришел в бар и получил порцию поздравлений, то сразу слинял из ее поля зрения.

Он не хотел, чтобы Лиза прознала о его симпатии к Барри. Хотя она явно была прекрасно осведомлена и без него. Это же Лиза.

Лен покрутил в руках бутылку, рассматривая цветную этикетку.

— Ну и почему у тебя кислое лицо? Это же твой праздник, — прозвучало откуда-то сзади.

Лен на секунду прикрыл глаза и с громким стуком поставил бутылку на стойку.

— Мне сейчас не до разговоров, Рэтэуэй.

— Рэтэуэй-Рори, — поправил Хартли, усаживаясь на соседний стул. — Я ненавижу, когда ты специально говоришь неправильно. — Парень бросил взгляд назад, а затем заговорщицки произнес, — Мик отвлекает Лизу, так что ты можешь слинять.

Лен вопросительно поднял бровь.

— И с чего такое благородство? Самопожертвование во всей красе. Лиза взбесится, когда узнает, достанется и тебе, и Мику, а он ее вообще боится как огня.

— Считай это нашим подарком тебе на день рождения. — Пожал плечами Хартли, с интересом разглядывая узор на своей рубашке. — Мой муж сказал, что ты… — Хартли цокнул языком, подбирая правильное слово, — чувствовал себя отвратно последние недели. Так что мы подумали, ты оценишь наш широкий жест, избавляющий тебя от толп людей вокруг.

Лен не стал ничего говорить, про себя решив принять щедрое предложение Хартли, но увидел знакомую ярко-красную спортивную куртку. Он привстал на стуле, чтобы удостовериться, что это не обман зрения, и почувствовал, как начинает улыбаться, встречаясь со счастливым взглядом Барри, который пробирался к бару через толпу.

— Нет, спасибо, я разберусь со всем сам. — Лен украдкой ущипнул себя, чтобы точно убедиться в том, что идущий ему навстречу Барри это не сон.

Он поднял руку и помахал Барри, а потом повернулся к Хартли и ухмыльнулся, намереваясь избавиться от общества надоедливого Рэтэуэя:

— Хочешь спасти своего мужа? Тогда беги, ты знаешь, какая бывает Лиза, когда понимает, что ее надули. А она точно догадается, к чему эта вся доброжелательность Мика. — Лен не мог не рассмеяться, когда увидел, как изменилось выражение лица Хартли.

— Я пойду спасать Мика от твоей сестры, а ты хорошо проведи время в компании ее симпатичного дружка, — добавил он с оттенком хитрой насмешки в голосе и покорно сполз со стула.

Лен сверлил ледяным взглядом спину удаляющегося Хартли, пока Барри не заключил его в теплые объятия. От первого близкого контакта Лен опять напрягся, но расслабился, когда Барри осторожно разжал руки. Леонард почувствовал, как его рук коснулся прохладный воздух, от которого волоски на руках встали дыбом, и вдруг понял, что ему хочется продлить это объятие еще хотя бы на мгновение.

— Прости, я опоздал, — робко произнес Барри, — у нас работы навалом с самого утра. — Он отступил чуть в сторону, держа Лена за руку, но улыбаясь не так лучезарно, как обычно.

— Ничего, Скарлетт. — Неуверенно кивнул Лен, он совсем не хотел, чтобы Барри чувствовал себя виноватым. — Я думал, что ты вообще не придешь, ну… после того, о чем мы говорили на прошлой неделе.

Барри робко улыбнулся и зачем-то начал шариться по своим карманам.

— Поздравляю, Лен, — спустя несколько мгновений счастливо сказал он, протягивая Леонарду какую-то коробочку.

Лен удивленно моргнул, снимая ленту, а затем крышку. Коробочка была заполнена мелко нарезанной белой бумагой, он запустил туда пальцы, нащупывая какой-то круглый плоский предмет.

Когда он достал то, что там лежало, его губы задрожали от волнения. Это были старые карманные часы. Дрожащей рукой Лен вытащил цепочку, бросил коробку на стойку и провел пальцем по выгравированным на бронзе инициалам.

— Откуда ты это взял? — его голос был хриплым и едва различимым. Лен был в таком шоке, что едва смог поднять взгляд на застенчиво улыбающегося Барри.

— Лиза нашла их в какой-то коробке, когда мы на прошлой неделе наводили порядок в ее комнате, — немного нервно ответил Аллен. — Она сказала, что они принадлежали вашему деду. Вы были очень близки, когда ты был ребенком.

— Я думал, что потерял их, когда уехал в колледж, — пробормотал Лен. Прочертив буквы Л.А.С. пальцем, он бросил смущенный взгляд на Барри, а потом снова взглянул на часы.

— Да, — кивнул Барри, почесывая затылок, — я спросил у Лизы, можно ли взять их, отчистить, а потом вернуть тебе в твой день рождения. Я просто понятия не имел, что тебе подарить. — Барри втянул голову в плечи и закусил губу, несмело глядя на Лена из-под длинных ресниц. После короткой заминки он выпалил «прости» и попятился назад, прикрывая ладонями покрасневшие уши.

— Мне не стоило этого делать. Особенно после случившегося. Я просто… просто хотел вернуть тебе хотя бы одно счастливое воспоминание о детстве.

— Нет, — рука Лена взметнулась, хватая Барри за не по-мужски тонкое запястье. — Это замечательно, — прошептал он, встречаясь со взглядом Барри. — Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — пробормотал Барри, приближаясь к Лену почти вплотную.  
— А, вот еще что, — он сунул руку за пазуху и достал из внутреннего кармана какую-то открытку. — Это тоже тебе, — добавил он, вручая карточку непонимающему Лену.

Снарт сжал кусочек картона в руке, чувствуя, как острые края колют ладонь, и опустил часы в карман. Перевернув открытку, он показал язык сердитой кошке, изображенной на ней, а потом открыл ее, с любопытством заглядывая внутрь. Его глаза испуганно расширились, когда Лен прочел единственное слово, написанное рукой Барри на девственно-белом листе.

— Бар… Барри, — потрясенно произнес Леонард, медленно поднимая глаза на Барри. — Ты… — рука Барри взметнулась к шее, а его глаза смеялись. — У тебя мое имя?..

Барри смущенно кивнул, но отвечать не стал. Он сам выглядел не менее испуганным, чем Леонард, но у него хватило смелости взять Лена за руку — ту самую, которая держала открытку.

Наверное, самую важную открытку в жизни Леонарда.

— Эм-м-м… — Барри запнулся и очаровательно покраснел, неосознанно сжимая пальцы Лена еще сильнее. Его голос был немного сиплым от волнения, но он смог справиться с собой. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы выбраться отсюда и поговорить? — Барри многообещающе заулыбался. — Обо всем…

Лен попытался проглотить комок в горле, прежде чем согласно кивнул.

— Я бы очень хотел, Барри… Есть неплохое место, куда мы могли бы пойти… — добавил он, лукавая улыбка скользнула по его губам.

Барри улыбнулся в ответ, и его лицо будто бы озарилось ярким солнечным светом.


End file.
